ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Scooby-Doo!: The Great Mystery of WOOHP/Transcript
The Beginning (At Beverly Hills, the WOOHP agents arrested Lady Luna) * Jerry Lewis: Nice work, spies. Catching Lady Luna in her act again is a job well done. * Alex: Thanks, Jer. It was too easy. * Clover: Yeah, we'd stopped her before as we did with the other baddies. * Alex: So what would we do now, girls? * Sam: How about we celebrate at the Groove and then we'll head back to campus. * Voices: HELP!!! (Then, Shaggy and Scooby were running from a monster and run pass Sam, Clover, and Alex) * Shaggy: Like, why do we always being chased by the monster, Scoob?! * Scooby: I don't know! (They continue running) * Sam: Who are those two? * Alex: '''Some guy and a dog. * '''Clover: And what are they running from? * Alex: They're running from a monster! * Sam: What monster? * Alex: That monster (Then a monster appear and chases Shaggy and Scooby) *'Shaggy:' Zoinks! Like it's Krampus! *'Krampus:' You can't escape, me! So says, Krampus! *'Scooby:' Rikes! Run, Raggy!! *'Shaggy:' Already ahead of ya. *'Fred:' Shaggy, Scooby! Get Krampus into the trap! * * *'Fred:' Let's see who Krampus really is. * * * *'Daphne:' If he's a WOOHP agent, why would it be a set up? (Jerry claps his hands in greeting) * Jerry Lewis: Congratulations, Mystery Inc. You'd passed the test. * Shaggy: That's a double for us, Scoob. (They Hi-five) * Fred Jones: What's this about? * Jerry: You see, Fred. WOOHP is been aware of your team for some time now. And we decided to put you into the test, that you passed to join WOOHP. * Daphne: Jeepers. * Shaggy: Zoinks. * Velma: Jinkies, you mean it? * Jerry: Indead I am, Velma. * Velma: You know my name? * Jerry: Yes, I also know Daphne, Fred, Shaggy and Scooby. * Shaggy: Like how about that. * Scooby: Reah. * Sam: Anyway, I'm Sam. These are my friends, Alex and Clover. * Clover: Nice to meet you. * Daphne: Same here. * Shaggy: Like, the name's Norville Rogers, but my friends call me Shaggy. This my pal, Scooby-Doo. * Alex: Cool. * * * * * * * * Velma Dinkley: Jinkies! WOOHP needs our help? Tour of WOOHP * Jerry Lewis: And for all of you, Pouffy Pendants. Just in case emergency occurs, the pendants convert into effective respirators. (Daphne presses on one of the pendants, which, to her amazement, converts into a face mask that covers half her face from her nose to her chin.) * Daphne: Hey, the mask fits perfectly! Mystery Inc. gang gets a penthouse (At the residence halls of Mali U) *'Fred:' Wow! Mali-U is amazing! *'Daphne:' I'll say. *- *- *- *'Shaggy:' Zoinks, like we got our own penthouse of our own just like Sam, Clover, and Alex. *'Scooby:' Yeah! Tour of Mali-U The Mali-U Science Fair The Hooded Crook's appearance (Then, green smoke appears out of her volcano project and a voice said "Sam" the third time, and a ghost appeared) * The Hooded Crook: You did this to me. Don't you remember, Sam?! Now I'm back. Back to make you pay. You, WOOHP, and all of Beverly Hills. * Clover: Hello, what is that?! * Shaggy: A ghost! What else! * Sam: Who are you?! * The Hooded Crook: You may call me... THE HOODED CROOK!! * Alex: Wasn't that the guy from your dream? * Sam: '''I think so... * '''Alex: I'll be over there. * Shaggy: Us too! Hide! (He then attacks) * Sam's Past Mission (At the spie's penthouse) * Shaggy: That was the scariest event I've ever been on. * Alex: Me too. * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * Fred: So, who is this Hooded Crook? You girls met him before? * Sam: No, this is the first time encountering him. Investigating Mali-U The Hooded Crook chase 2 * The Hooded Crook: Going somewhere, spies? * Daphne: Jeepers! * Clover: It's the ghost! * Sam: What do you want, you so-called ghost!? * The Hooded Crook: Why your demise, of course. (Then he grabs Sam) In the Penthouse At the WOOHP Prison (Here, we find two former unmasked culprits Julie (from "The Beast is Awake in Bottomless Lake") and Aggie Wilkins (from "The Ozark Witch Switch"). Each is in orange prison gear.) The Hooded Crook kidnapped Jerry * Alex: The Hooded Crook must have got Jerry. * Sam: Oh no! * - * - * - * - * - * Fred: Let's split up and look for clues. Sam will go with me and Velma. Clover, you go with Daphne, and Alex, Shaggy, and Scooby will check the place where the spies were in the past cases. * Shaggy: Like, do we have to? * Alex: Of course we do, unless the ghost shows up. (glubbed) Looking for clues in Jerry's office In Coolsville The Hooded Crook chase 3 Alex and Daphne kidnapped Tracking the girls * Velma: I think it tells us where Daphne and Alex are being taken; they’re somewhere in an abandoned high school. (The abandoned school is just similar to the one from The Brady Kids, only in ruins filled with graffiti and asbestos.) Going to an abandoned school (Due to the asbestos infestation in it, the Scooby-Gang, Sam, and Clover wear Pouffy Pendant face masks to avoid breathing at the abandoned school.) *'Fred:' We have to split up. Sam and Clover, you go downstairs. Velma, Shaggy, Scoob, and I will check upstairs. Rescue Alex and Daphne (Somewhere in an abandoned school stands a large metal cabinet, and locked inside are Alex and Daphne. Each is bound hogtied in rope and overnose gagged with white cloth. They mumble in anger and shake around attempting to open the doors.) (With Sam and Clover) * Sam: Alex! Daphne! * Clover: Yoo-ho! Daphne! Where you?! Alex! Scream "fashion" if you can hear me! The Hooded Crook chase 4 (Sam and Clover hurry to the locked cabinet.) * Sam: Wait, those noises sound like Daphne and Alex... (She and Clover don X-ray sunglasses and look inside the cabinet with, sure enough, Daphne and Alex inside!) * Clover: It is Daphne and Alex! (Sam breaks the lock and the cabinet's doors open revealing Alex and Daphne, each hogtied in rope and gagged overnose.) * Sam: Alex! Daphne! Are you guys okay. * Daphne: We are thanks to you. (Then the Hooded Crook appears) * The Hooded Crook: Well, well, well. Looks like I found the rescue team. * Clover: It's the Hooded Crook!! He's back! * The Hooded Crook: I got you right into my trap. Escaping the collapsing school The Hooded Crook ambushes Sam, Alex, and Clover Scooby and the Gang at Fighting and Defeating the Hooded Crook The Hooded Crook unmasked * Velma: Observe, the Hooded Crook is actually... Milan Stilton. * Jerry Lewis: Oh my. * Alex: I don't believe it. * Daphne: She was a hotel heiress and rich girl who try to be most richest person in the world by kidnapping other rich people. The Villain chase Stopping the villains and Milan Ending - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Scooby-Doo: SCOOBY DOOBY DOO!! Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Transcripts Category:Totally Spies! Category:Scooby Doo Category:Sonic879's ideas Category:35Baragon's ideas